narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iroshi
"I will become the strongest Water Release Master the world will ever see!" ~Iroshi~ 'Iroshi '''is a Jōnin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Seto. He was considered a genius, and a prodigy, of Water Release techniques. He learned many water release jutsu as a genin, even inventing his own, and was considered an expert of water release and kenjutsu by the time he made Chūnin. His dream is to become the strongest ninja of water release to ever exist. Backround Iroshi and Koharu have been friends for their whole life. When Koharu, at age four, was kidnapped by the Shukiro Clan he became depressed. For the year that Koharu was gone he didn't make any friends, so he made a routine in which he would train by using swords, then replace it with a slightly heavier one. Iroshi mentioned that this routine, which he continued even after Koharu returned, is what made him as strong as he is now. Later at age six, Koharu introduced Ryuun Shukiro to Iroshi, who became one of Iroshi's favorites in his list of people he knows. He later convinced Koharu and Ryuun to join the academy with him to become powerful shinobi, saying it'd make Koharu's father proud and Ryuun would have a chance to prove to everyone in the village that he's worth being respected. Ryuun himself stated that, without knowing Iroshi, he probably would have never tried becoming a ninja; something Iroshi jokingly escalates by saying he saved the world since without Ryuun they would have lost the world war. After graduating from the academy he was put in Team 9 with Myuuki Kaiga , Miranda, and with Seto Sarutobi as team leader. Personality Iroshi has a curious and somewhat perverted fascination with the female form. He is usually seen staring at girls, seeing how their bodies moved, and flirting with them. This reason is what made Iroshi very interested with Ayane since her body was different from the other adult's, saying her body was "breath taking" and the fact that she was "adorable". There has also been many examples in which Iroshi has shown to be almost obsessive with girls, seen as he is talking about girls at least 60% of the time which was stated by Koharu. However he doesn't look at Miranda or Myuuki in this way; more like younger sisters. Iroshi also has a "weird" vocabulary, which was commented on by many people. This is because he uses "sexual" words in place of other words. Examples of this would be that instead of saying "wet" he would say "moist", and instead of saying something looks "cool" or "nice" he would say something looks "sexy" - even for objects. Iroshi also doesn't feel that women are lesser beings and would result in an outburst whenever someone says a misogynist comment. Examples being: "You'd really kill a woman?" or "How about you play fair and fight a man?". Although Iroshi is "somewhat a pervert" he also defends women and truly does see them as equals. Iroshi also had an anger problem whenever someone did something "stupid" in his eyes, causing him to yell unexpectedly. However Iroshi later got over this after becoming a chunin and growing up. He still frequently argues with Miranda during missions, as they always do. During a battle, Iroshi loves to play around with his opponent, making fun of them and messing with their heads. He showed this many times like in the Chūnin Exams he let the enemy hit him while he hardened his body, then laughed at him asking if his boyfriend taught him how to punch. This is also been shown in his fight against Hidan. Iroshi would let the scythe get close to him then would liquify himself to avoid getting his DNA on the blade while he made a fake scream. Also when Hidan took out his scythe, Iroshi told him he should put it back in his purse and would mess with him continuously just after betraying him. Seto mentioned during the exams that Iroshi's flaw was that he is too confident, and plays around with his opponents too much. Also because he thinks of fights like games, his comrades would occasionally get annoyed with him. Koharu said that since Iroshi plays around so much that when he is serious in a battle, which isn't that much, then it means that the fight should be taken extremely serious. Although Iroshi is perverted and likes to mess around, he has also shown to be very smart. During the second round, the forest of death, Iroshi found a beehive which he knew housed special bees that causes paralysis. He made a trap that set the bees to attack the enemies, while having Myuuki protect them with her crystals while they watched their trap succeed. He also made a trap to catch a bear, and also was able to effectively pluck the hairs out and cook the bear on several campfires. Iroshi was also skilled enough to create a huge water source source from his mouth as a genin, though it was a smaller version. He also shown enough skill in the chunin exams to create water clones out of the water from the water wall technique simultaneously while Ryuun was stuck in the water. Iroshi was also able to create 20 water clones to counter Ryuun's shadow clones without becoming tired at all, then was able to hide himself and his clones in the water for sneak attacks. Though he was able to act very fast, he wasn't able to think of a plan fast enough to counter Ryuun's lightning release when he channeled it into the water to electrocute Iroshi. Iroshi is also smart enough to make almost any object useful in a battle, which was shown when he simply used leaves to trick the enemy by having afterimages hidden in a cloud of leaves to trick the enemy's vision. Also, because of his troll-like personality, he enjoys battling against people with high tempered and/or high energy personalities. He enjoys these types the most because of how angry he can make them by toying with them before he takes them down. Iroshi also has shown to prefer battling women because of his perverted tastes bu will also enjoy battling men if they're powerful, the only exception being Takeshi Kinzoku by how "annoying" it was to battle against him multiple times. Iroshi also has shown to have a ''strange love for water which started in Part ll. This is shown many ways as he runs outside when it rains to feel the water on his face. Whenever he drinks water, which is almost 24/7, he would always comment how the water tastes delicious and sweet as it went down his throat. Iroshi also chases his dream at any moment he can: to be the world's strongest water release master. He started as a genin by mastering a water technique no one had even seen; the Water Hardening Technique. He even mastered Kisame's technique of creating lakes and even discovered a way to combat Light Release by dissolving all metals from his water using his chairs to prevent his water to conduct electricity. Iroshi even went as far as to steal a Hozuki scroll to learn their Hiden; an act punishable by death. Also, when Iroshi got the chance to obtain Saiken's chakra and learn his Acidic techniques he immediately accepted in hopes of adding this to his techniques for his dream. And, before he knew it, he became strong enough that even the Second Hokage mentioned that his skill was "Terrifyingly perfect." as he watched Iroshi turn himself into corrosive acid just as Tsuki attacked him with Taijutsu. Iroshi was even able to transfer his new acid abilities to create an ocean of acid to combat Tanakuya in which he could manipulate through sheer willpower. After the war was brought to an end, and they had found Ryuun, Iroshi set out to travel the world and finally earn himself the title after becoming so immensely powerful that even Ryuun himself was scared of the idea of fighting his best friend again. Appearance In Part l, Iroshi has blue dyed short hair with short bangs in the front, green eyes, and fair light skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, grey pants, and black shinobi shoes, which is a lot like is Part ll outfit. In Part ll, He wore a black sleeveless shirt under a brown strap and light grey connected bags. He also wore a brown belt, grey pants over bandages, and black shinobi shoes, and wore his forehead protector with grey cloth on his forehead. He also wore his Bōnkurasshā on his back. Abilities Physical Prowess Though Iroshi possesses jutsu that allows him to attack from a distance, he still preferred direct physical contact, with which he showed proficient in. In Part l, Iroshi would use his water hardening technique with powerful Taijutsu strikes, with which he was able to defeat many opponents with one to three direct hits. In Part ll, he shown the ability to wield Bōnkurasshā with one hand, which was noted by Ayane Kasagawa that even she couldn't wield it with both hands even though she was known to be one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. Iroshi showed great skill in wielding it by mixing his enhanced Taijutsu strikes with powerful slashes. He was noted by Hizashi Sarutobi to be the most physically powerful genin in the chunin exams, and was able to defeat Kiyo Hiroko in the final round, who was previously known as the strongest genin in konoha. However he was defeated by Ryuun, who had broken his arm by one of Iroshi's direct hits. He was also able to send Takeshi Kinzoku to the bottom of the lake with a single punch, and was able to defeat Hidan after a series of blows. Iroshi as contains massive amounts of chakra, being able to create a small lake as a genin and showing incredible skill to use the water dragon bullet technique with only five hand signs. In Part ll, his chakra reserves had increased so much that a sensory ninja mistaked him for a tailed beast. With Iroshi's extreme amount of chakra, he can perform water release techniques at humongous scales. His chakra reserves are even stated to be similar to Kisame's, and many people believe it may even surpass Kisame's. After becoming a Pseudo-Jinchuriki, Iroshi's reserves inceased by a massive amount - even being stated by Koharu that it was larger than Ryuun's. His chakra reserves later earned him the title: "Tailed Beast Iroshi". Ninjutsu Nature Transformation and Hiden Though not part of a particular clan, Iroshi showed to be extremely talented in using water release techniques enough to discover the secret to using the Hōzuki Clan's Hydrification Technique. He noted that the technique was similar to chakra flowing which he discovered was a lot like his water hardening technique. He is able to liquefy and solidify himself at will, even being able to mix the two techniques to turn parts of his body into hardened water weapons. He is also able to expand his muscles then use his hardening water technique to massively increase his physical damage or to hold extremely heavy objects if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range, and even hide from the enemy in the water he creates. Also he can fire compressed, highly pressurized water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage. Iroshi was showed the ability to use chakra flow on the bone crusher blade then harden the water to increase it's damage, which was shown to be extremely dangerous as he was able to destroy a steel door with two swings. Iroshi has shown a massive talent in Water Release not only by his own hardening technique and figuring out the Hōzuki Clan Hiden and copying it, but also by his use and strength of normal water release jutsu. Iroshi has been able to create water clones since he joined the academy. And with that much time, he had "perfected" its use. By this, Iroshi meant that he can create clones using less than 1% of his chakra without other people noticing. He can also hide in water or hide clones in water. Iroshi also takes advantage of his massive chakra reserves by creating a large body of water, even creating a small ocean. Iroshi can also take this farther by creating hundreds of water clones and hiding them under said small ocean. Iroshi also has shown skill in using water release jutsu by only needing a few hand signs for jutsu that usually requires a large amount of them. Two expamples being his use of the Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique which he can expell from his mouth and the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. He can also shoot a huge amount of water from his palm, and can also create a water wall with only two hand signs. His most notable technique is his ability to dissolve metals from his water in order to stop his water from conducting electricity and, therefore, removing his biggest weakness almost entirely. Iroshi has stated that this technique had allowed him to ascend from a Water Release ninja to a Water Release Master. In Part ll, Iroshi is seen carrying a series of bags on his chest that contain water bottles, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he has a huge weakness against lightning-based techniques, and will turn into a jelly-like state when unconscious. Kenjutsu Iroshi has trained using swords his whole life, showing incredible proficiency with them. He favored brute strength, with powerful Taijutsu strikes. He first started with a normal katana in Part l, which he enough skill to kill many opponents with easily, then went to a bigger stronger katana and later ending up using Bōnkurasshā as his signature weapon in Part ll. With this sword he is able to absorb almost any jutsu, the only exception being jutsu that involves the manipulation into advanced shape transformations, rendering them useless. Iroshi also is able to flow his water release chakra, then performing his hardening technique to increase its density and lethality. Also if Iroshi would be separated from this weapon, he'd use a series of katanas for quick attacks by summoning them in an instant. He is also able to expand his muscles to carry his swords easier, and to increase the lethality of his strikes. He later makes up for this by riding small waves and is able to liquefy himself to increase the speed of his motion in the wave for quick attacks. Iroshi is also able to use many different swords with proficiency. After Takeshi died, Iroshi picked up Kabutowari and was shown to be very proficient with using the sword. He was able to pick up his own style of using it in several days and was then able to overpower foes with the sword easily which made other ninja believe he had been using it his entire life. Iroshi has also been able to do this with Kubikiribōchō and Shibuki, though he gave the sword Kiba to Miranda because it was "Too light"; proving that Iroshi likes large swords. Senjutsu Iroshi's chakra reserves were so immense that he could train in the art of senjutsu and enter Sage Mode, which he could enter it nearly instantaneously. In this mode, Iroshi gains blue markings around and under his eyes which then connects to the blue lines that appear from his forehead - under his bangs - that run down his eyes. However without proper training from a summoning animal sage's guidance, Iroshi's usage of senjutsu is mediocre to Ryuun's, but more proficient than Ayane's. Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of Iroshi's techniques. With this, Iroshi is able to increase his jutsu's strength; however Iroshi hasn't shown much use of Sage Mode. Tailed Beast Skills After Saiken appeared in Iroshi's subconscious and gave Iroshi a portion of his chakra before being captured in the Fifth Shinobi World War, Iroshi became Saiken's Pseudo-Jinchūriki. With Saiken's chakra within him, Iroshi was able to use Saiken's special techniques to create his own special skills. The first thing Iroshi invented is a skill that even made the Hōzuki Clan jealous. This being the ability to not only liquify himself, but liquify himself into the corrosive liquid that Saiken naturally secretes from its body. Iroshi is also able to create acidic clones that would burn enemies when destroyed; Iroshi took advantage of this by forcing his clones to commit suicide once they were near their enemies - a strategy that took everyone by surprise. He can also spew acid from his mouth in several forms. One being the ability to acid balls that would explode on impact, burning his opponents' skin. When Iroshi lost his temper, he taped into Saiken's power, enabling him to discharge a burst of Saiken's chakra and enter a Version 1 state. After a constant increase in anger, Iroshi was able to access a six-tailed Version 2 form while still having full control of himself. In this form, Iroshi is able to secrete and ooze a corrosive substance to burn enemies on contact, including giant targets such as Shukaku. Iroshi is also able to make his body extremely malleable as well as slither and coil around targets with great speed and efficiency, making it difficult for others to catch him. While doing this, Iroshi's chakra cloak assumed a distinct blue color; he also showed the ability to extend his tails for a long distance attack. After gaining more control of Saiken's chakra, Iroshi was able to partially transform into Saiken, manifesting one to six tails. When attacked and immobilized by the Demonic Statue's chains, Iroshi transformed into his Version 2 form to avoid being sealed away. Iroshi showed so much skill in using Saiken's corrosive techniques that even Saiken praised him. Intelligience and Strategy Though Iroshi is usually show to be relatively stupid, Iroshi is actually a smartr than most shinobi. He is smart enough to come up with successful plans/strategies in battle; easily even under stress. He has also shown to be resourceful and can memorize the battlefield in mere seconds. This is shown in many ways; one being his use of the Water Prison Technique. He used in in several ways; one example being the time he released the prison after capturing Takeshi in order to surprise, and attack him directly. He also used the water prison as a weapon, shown by how he created it, but didn't trap anyone, then used it to smash it into Hidan. He also used it as a defensive jutsu by creating one during an attack to block all incoming damage. Iroshi is also able to create a water clone out of small puddle secretly and was able to get the clone to throw itself at Hidan who immediately killed it. Iroshi then created a water prison with ease, after the clone dispersed into water, and had Ayane freeze the prison to keep Hidan sealed. Other Skills Iroshi has shown to be knowledgeable in sealing objects to an extant. In Part l, Iroshi was able to instantly summon a large katana without tiring. In Part ll, his skills improved enough that he could seal a large variety of swords and even summon snakes, by using Ryuun's summoning scroll, such as Ryota. Iroshi also has many different swords sealed into scrolls that he can use. Iroshi also learned that he could absorb chakra by using his chakra after making contact with something. Stats Trivia *Iroshi was created to be the troll of the series in New Generations. Iroshi's, almost, inability to be hit with physical attacks, both through the Hozuki Hiden, The Hardened Water Technique, and later becoming a Pseudo-Jinchuriki; being able to produce Corrosive Acid. Iroshi harnessess the ability to being a living troll: being able to do whatever he wants while, in turn, being able to withstand/avoid almost any attack thrown at him. *Iroshi's original name is Hiroshi meaning: (寛, kan) "tolerant, generous" or (浩, hiroshi) "prosperous". He was named this because his parents wanted him to be kind, tolerant, generous, and a successful shinobi. However Iroshi dropped the "H" from his name since he didn't like the way it made his name sound. *According to the Databook(s): **Iroshi's hobbies is training, buying weapons, and flirting. **Iroshi wishes to fight all the water release experts. **Iroshi loves any kind of seafood except for anything with Shark. **Iroshi's favorite word is "Force" (強, Tsuyo) Quotes *(To Miranda) "I admit I'm a pervert... But I'm respectful of the female form. *(To Ryuun) "Its okay, Ryuun. You know whats so great about first love? It's the first of many. *(To Himself) "Iroshi what have you got yourself into. These Akatsuki guys are insane... Looks like I'm in trouble... *(To Ryuun) "Once someone is born, they start dying. Do what you believe is best for your life. Do whatever you dream of. Because you can do it... And you only have one chance. *(To Ryuun) "We're here because you need us. We're your friends and we'll be here for you whenever you need us. *(To Taiyō Shukiro) "I remember you... I've got a few things against you. Forcing me to join your insane Akatsuki gang, and screwing with me and my friends. Giving Koharu that Sharingan... Well now it's our turn to get you back! Get ready to obtain our welcome to our village, because your about to enter the Danger Zone. * (To Ryuun) "I know how you feel Ryuun. Koharu was my friend before you ever took a step in this village. But he fell into a pit of darkness no one can ever return from." * (To Myuuki) "Myuuki, don't worry. None of us are going to die in this war. Ryuun is strong, Miranda is strong, we're all strong and we will survive this. You've become strong, Myuuki. Stronger than Miranda and even me. There is no need to be afraid kiddo." * (To Saiken) "Don't worry, kid. You've put your trust in the right person; Ryuun never goes back on his promises. And neither will I. I'll save you from this freak even if it kills me!" Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Pseudo-Jinchuriki Category:Konohagakure Category:Akatsuki Category:Next Generation Category:FINAL